Les QS existentielles : 1 Pourquoi les cheveux de Rogue sont noirs ?
by Chocolateblack
Summary: Deux étudiants de Poudlard s'interrogent sur une question existentielle : pourquoi les cheveux de Rogue sont-ils noirs ? Petit OS ;)


Pourquoi les cheveux de Rogue sont-ils noirs ?

Résumé : Deux étudiants de Poudlard s'interrogent sur une question existentielle : pourquoi les cheveux de Rogue sont-ils noirs ?

Disclaimer : Tout ceci appartiens à J.K Rowling X) Si ce n'est la fic' en elle même. Mais dans FanFic' y'a Fiction. Ne vous attendez donc pas à ce que je raconte sois vrais. Simple délire, comme la ½ des FF;)

Harry et Ron étaient tranquillement assis à la bibliothèque, en faisant leurs montagnes de devoirs quotidiens. Harry était en train de finir ses trois parchemins sur les effets du Napel.

« Harry ? Dit Ron soudainement.

- Oui ? Lui répondit Harry Potter, sans décrocher du texte qu'il devait écrire.

- A ton avis, pourquoi les cheveux que Rogue sont noir ? Demanda bêtement son ami. »

Harry se tourna vers son meilleur ami et le fixa intensément. Puis, avec le plus grand sérieux, il commença son récit.

« Tu ne sais donc pas pourquoi les cheveux de Rogue sont noirs ? Et ben je le sais moi. Écoute :

" Rogue était très en retard pour son cours de potion, pour la première fois de sa vie. En effet, il était trop occupé à aider Lucius, qui était tombé dans une mare de boue, à se relever. Ce dernier s'était encore disputé avec Weasley et Potter qui avait mis de l'_Huile super-__méga__-grasse_ dans son shampooing _L'Oréal_ _spécial_ _cheveux_ _blond doré et soyeux__._ Heureusement, il s'était rendu compte à temps de la supercherie puisque au lieu d'être blanc son shampooing était devenu un poil plus jaune. Le changement était presque invisible mais Lulu, en bon amateur de shampooing, s'en était aperçu. Mais Rogue avait seulement aidé son ami sans connaître le véritable problème. Il était donc couvert de boue, et comme il ne pouvait pas se rendre dans cet état à son cours préféré, il décida de rapidement prendre une douche. Seulement, Lucius avait oublié de jeter le flacon maudit. Et par malheur, ce fut celui-ci que Rogue utilisa. Il alla donc en classe de potion sans se rendre compte de la bêtise.

En classe, Rogue se passa la main dans les cheveux, qui le gênaient pour préparer sa potion, et retrouva sa main couverte d'huile. Il sortit de la salle de classe en courant sans que son professeur ni les élèves ne comprennent pourquoi. Severus se précipita vers les douches et se lava les cheveux, seulement le produit était très difficile à enlever. Au bout d'une trentaine de minutes, Rogue avait réussi à enlever la moitié de la saleté avec un shampoing _Spécial_ _cheveux_ _gras_ _blond_ _doré _qu'il avait emprunté à Lulu mais ses cheveux restèrent quand même dans un sale état. Il sortit de la douche lorsque Lulu entra.

« AAAAAAH ! S'écria Lucius. »

Rogue pensa alors qu'il hurlait à cause de ses cheveux. Ok, leur état était pitoyable, mais il n'y était pour rien !

« Bah oui, je sais, mais...

-T'as quand même pas osé… Toucher à mes shampooings ?! Nan mais ho ! Je vais le dire à mon père, tu vas voir ce qu'il va te faire ! Les shampooings Malefoy, c'est sacré ! Pas touche ! »

Et le blond, vert de rage, partit en claquant la porte, laissant Rogue abasourdi avec ses cheveux devenus huileux.

Rogue regarda sa montre. 12h. Il allait rater le déjeuner ! Il se remit à courir à travers les couloirs pour aller vers la grande salle. Mais ce jour-là, le concierge était en train de repeindre la grande porte en noir, on ne sait pas trop pourquoi. Il se prit les pieds dans l'échelle, le concierge tomba et le pot de peinture se retrouva sur la tête de Rogue. Et comme la peinture était indélébile, les cheveux de Rogue sont devenus noirs."

- Et voilà, conclu Harry.

- Ouah ! Sev' est vraiment pas doué, dis-donc !

- C'est clair.

Et les deux garçons se remirent à leurs devoirs. Seulement, Rogue était derrière eux, et avait entendu toute l'histoire.

« Potter, une heure de colle pour avoir raconté n'importe quoi sur vos professeurs. Une de plus pour avoir ainsi insulté la famille Malefoy. Et une dernière parce que la porte de la Grande Salle est brun foncé, pas noire.

- Mais… S'insurgea Harry.

- Une de plus pour contester mes décisions, Potter. Le coupa le professeur. Quand à vous, Weasley, une heure pour avoir posé une question idiote. Une deuxième pour avoir cru ce tissu de mensonges. Une troisième pour avoir décrété que je n'étais « pas doué ». Et une dernière pour avoir employé un diminutif, qu'à mon souvenir je ne vous ai aucunement permis d'utiliser puisque nous ne sommes en aucun cas proches. Ça vous suffira ? »

Les deux garçons acquiescèrent, honteux, et le professeur de potions repartit corriger ses copies. Peut-être cette histoire était-elle vraie. Mais ça, seul Severus le sait…

Correction by Isyldia !

Toute review servira à rembourser à Lucius Malefoy le flacon shampooing perdu !

*parce qu'il n'a pas les moyens, bien sûr !*

Petit mot de la correctrice : Mauvaise foi puissance Sev' ! Quand on va jusqu'à utiliser la couleur de la porte comme motif d'heure de colle, c'est vraiment qu'on a rien d'autre à dire x)


End file.
